


Did Not Expect

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll LeFou (Disney), Flash Fic, Hugs, Minor LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stanley recieves a wonderful gift from Lefou.





	Did Not Expect

Stanley walked into his cottage he shared with Tom and Dick. It has been somewhat of a stressful and day for the young man. Being one of Gaston’s henchman is not always what it seems to be. If it was not for Lefou, he would be doing something else with his life. Oh, Stanley wished so much that Lefou knew how he truly felt about him. He wants to be with him so badly. Even if they have known each other for years, there are some things that none of them knew about one another.

As he placed his sword against the wall, he noticed a box on his bed. It was pink with a white ribbon wrapped around it. Stanley looked over at Tom and Dick, feeling slightly confused.

“Hey, guys. When did _this_ arrive?” Stanley asked them, pointing to the gift box.

“I am not sure but Lefou was the one who brought over earlier.” Tom answered. The mention of Lefou made his heart beat faster. Also, hearing that Lefou brought over a gift for him sent his mind into overdrive.

“A gift for me? From Lefou?” Stanley thought to himself, feeling now excited. He rushed over to the box, not wanting to waste any time. Stanley noticed a card next to the box on the left side of it. He picked it up and read it. A smile appeared on his face. It was from Lefou. Knowing that Lefou took the time to write a card for him made the gift even more extra special to him. He placed the card back into the bed and began to open the gift. Tom and Dick stood in the back, watching him unwrap his gift. They looked at each other.

“I wonder what it could be that Lefou bought for him.” Tom whispered to Dick.

“I am wondering that, too, but whatever it could be, Stanley is going to like it, no matter what.” Dick whispered back to Tom.

“Agreed.” Tom whispered before both men looked at Stanley once again as he finished unwrapping his gift. As Stanley lifted up the lid of the box, his eyes widened. It definitely was not a sword but to him, it was even better than a sword. Much better. It was too beautiful to take out of the box but he did it anyway. Stanley did not expect it to be one of the most beautiful things he ever laid his eyes upon...besides Lefou himself.

It was a simple dress. It was a pastel pink dress and has white lace around the collar and on the skirt. It was nothing fancy but Stanley did not care if it was or not. It was one that Lefou got this for him and no one else brought tears to Stanley’s eyes. He held it close to his chest. Tom and Dick were confused by the sudden reaction.

“You okay there, Stanley?” Dick suddenly asked him. Stanley nodded back with a smile on his face.

“Yes. Just feeling happy. That’s all.” Stanley replied. Tom and Dick smiled. They were just happy to know that Stanley was happy about his gift. A minute or so after, Stanley walked over to his wardrobe and neatly and gently placed in there. He then walked back over to his bed and from underneath it, he took out a wooden box and placed the card inside of it before then putting the box back underneath the bed. Stanley looked at Tom and Dick, still smiling.

“I will be back in bit.” Stanley said to them then left the cottage. He left to go find Lefou. He was probably still with Gaston. He dreaded wanting to be around the large buffoon again but he did not care about Gaston at this point. As he walked around, he noticed that Gaston was in town...alone. Which made him wonder...where is Lefou? He was not at the tavern nor anywhere in the town square itself. Stanley decided to head to Lefou’s cottage. As he made his way there, his heart was still beating slightly fast.

When Stanley arrived, he stood in front of the door and knocked on the door. He gulped as his nerves started to kick in. The door opened and there stood Lefou in a white shirt (his chest slightly peeking out from it) and slacks without shoes on. Stanley’s heart began to beat even faster as he stared at Lefou while blushing. A smile suddenly appeared on Lefou’s face.

“Hey, Stan! ..You okay?” Lefou asked. Stanley could not get a word out of his mouth. All he could do is just stare at Lefou. Lefou cocked his head to the side a bit.

“Stan?” Lefou asked again, trying to get the man’s attention. After a couple of seconds, Stanley focused on Lefou’s voice, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry about that. My mind wandered off for a second there. I wanted to stop by and thank you for the gift.” Stanley spoke up. Lefou’s smile became even wider.

“I am glad you like it. I saw it and instantly thought of you.” Lefou said back. Stanley smiled back.

“Really?” Stanley asked. Lefou happily nodded back.

“Yes! To be honest..I am glad that you want to be yourself, Stan. Not a lot of people around here are brave enough to do what you do. That takes guts and I admire that about you. You are one-of-a-kind.” Lefou told him. Stanley, without a warning, suddenly wrapped his arms around Lefou and gave him a hug. He wanted to cry but held back his tears. Lefou blushed. A few seconds later, Stanley let go of Lefou and stood back up.

“Thank you, Lefou.” Stanley piped up. Lefou nodded.

“You’re welcome.” Lefou said back. Stanley looked around for a couple of seconds.

“Well, I better head back before Tom and Dick come looking for me. See you, tomorrow, Lefou.” Stanley said to him. He wanted to call him “darling” so badly but did not do it.

“See you tomorrow, Stanley.” Lefou said back. The two men went their separate ways as Lefou shut the door as Stanley turned around and headed back to the cottage. Stanley felt like he was over the moon and filled with joy. His heart was also felt like it was singing a little and delightful melody of his own with each step that he took. At the end of the day, Stanley’s day has been made and he couldn’t be happier than he was at the moment. Very happy. It was something that he truly…

 

_Did not expect_.

 

  
**THE END**


End file.
